Bridge of Two Worlds-Book 1:Destiny
by WindOfLight
Summary: Skyla has been expirimented with by whitecoats,she was able to escape after panic was spread through the school when six others escape. she's been adopted and lived a normal life for about a year, untill earsers attack. What will happen when she meets Maximum Ride and they stumble upon camp-half-blood and Percy Jackson? (after The Last Olympian and Schools Out forever) T for turkey
1. And So It Begins (Chapter 1)

**Chapter 1**

**Skyla POV.**

Well since we're all here, I guess I could use this time to review my life for all you wonderful readers.

My name is Skyla Hope. When I was two years old some weird scientists' took me away from my parents and experimented with me and three others.

What did they do? Implant bird DNA into us. They brought more kids in and did the same things to them. I don't know if the others saw me but I saw them.

After what seemed like an eternity of experiments, the six kids escaped. In all the panic, I was able to escape too.

The police found me and took me into an orphanage where I spent about a month living there. I managed to keep my wings hidden under a sweatshirt the whole time and after a while I got adopted by a nice family. There are two kids there, an eight year old girl named Emily and an eleven year old boy named Toby.

Even though I've only been there for two months, I already love them like a real family.

But I dont want to bore you with my stories of running and survival, so I'll cut straight to the story.

Let's begin the night before it all began.

I opened up my window and stepped out onto the roof and take off my green sweatshirt and spread out my sky-blue wings. Now you see why they named me Skyla, the blue-jay DNA made my wing's color blue.

It felt amazing, stretching out my wings that were scrunched in my sweatshirt hidden, my long blonde hair whipping behind my back, and not only that, the scenery was breathtaking, green forests, ponds reflecting the moons' surface, and the tiny lights in the distance proving that a city never sleeps.

I flew around so long that the sun peaked out of the horizon before I even knew it. It took about an hour to get back to the house, and when I arrived the lights were just turning on. Perfect timing.

I managed to slip back in bed before they came to check on me. I slept for about four hours before I got up to go eat breakfast. Emily and Toby were already at the table eating scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes. My favorite. I took a seat and scooped some eggs, five sausages and the remaning six pancakes onto my plate.

"What did you starve overnight or something?" Toby teased.

"And if I did?" I remarked. It was the truth actually, flying around all night really made you hungry.

"Crap! Fine you win..."

"Always do." I said smugly as I ruffled his hair and gave him a pancake.

"What about me?" Emily whined

"Okay, okay."

The last thing I needed right now was one of Emily's temper-tantrums. You'd think at eight they wouldn't do it anymore, well guess again.

"I have to go to work. Skyla why don't you take the kids out and play in the yard?" Maria, my new mom asked.

"Sure, can I take them into the forest?"

"Not today, I heard the squirrels today when i went to get the paper, i dont want you to get hurt."

"Okay?" I still don't get why her one and only fear is squirrels.

A bit later I watched the kids play in the garden silently wishing I could have had a normal childhood.

I saw something rustle in the bushes, but it didn't move again. I shrugged and went back to supervising my younger siblings. But then it moved again, this time louder. The kids took notice.

"Maybe it's one of the vicious nut gathering squirrels." Toby joked.

Despite my wonder, I couldn't help but laugh at Toby's impression of Maria.

This time something actually came out of the bushes. It had a long snout, and human like features. An eraser.

"Run!" I screamed as I grabbed Toby and Emily's hands and ran into the forest as fast as I could. How did they find me?


	2. A Tragic Conclusion (Chapter 2)

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV.**

This was obviously not one of my best days. We got into a fight with a hoard of erasers, Nudges' back got cut right below her wings and she was trying hard not to cry as we flew to safety, Gazzy got his leg bent backwards, Angel got a deep cut on her arm, Iggys' wrist got broken, Fang got cut right across his chest, And Me, I was fine from what I know but I might have had a twisted ankle, but that didn't matter considering we were flying.

We flew in silence until Fang started plummeting to the ground. I screamed and flew straight down and caught him before he hit the ground. Thank God for that. We quickly found a clearing in the woods and set Fang on the ground. I tore off his shirt and examined his cut

"Oh my God..." I mumbled.

He got cut straight down to the bone and he didn't even tell us.

"You idiot!" I screamed at him.

The others shuffled akwardly after they landed.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" I asked him angrily.

"It's just...a scratch..." he mumbled.

"No, it's not!"

There was no time to treat his wounds, because I heard the heavy punding of footsteps. I carried Fang up into the tree just before they got there.

It was a girl around fourteen, she had two younger kids with her and they all had terrified looks on their faces.

I didn't know what all the rush was about, until five erasers burst from the trees. Why were they casing them? From what I saw they were perfectly normal.

"How did you find me you creeps?!" The girl screamed.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." Hissed one of the erasers.

"Just leave the kids out of this; they have nothing to do with it."

"I think I'll pass." He said as he lunged for the little girl.

"No!" She screamed, but it was too late. The eraser already raked his claws across her chest. She fell over and didn't move again.

"You...you killed her...you monsters!" The older girl screamed.

"Emily?" The little boy whimpered.

"Toby, go stand by that tree and don't move." She told him. He nodded tears flowing down his cheeks at the realization of someones death. I wanted so desperately to help them but I knew I couldn't leave Fang or reveal my pressence to them.

She took off her sweatshirt revealing beautiful blue wings. I gasped. There was another one of us. She flew straight up into the air and dove back down delivering a kick into one of the erasers stomach. It doubled over from the force.

Then she turned to the head eraser with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Why bring the kid into this? She was only eight!"

"Lives must be sacrificed in this world." He said.

"But she was a child!" She yelled punching the eraser straight across the face.

He growled as he brought his hand up to his now bleeding mouth. "We will let you go this time, but not without a prize." He said lunging for the little boy.

"Toby!" She screamed, trying to run after her brother but one of the erasers grabbed her wing and pulled it down. She cried in pain as she sunk to the ground clutching her it. She tried to fly upwards toward the helicopter, but to no avail.

After about five minutes of screaming and crying, she finally got up and started walking in a daze to the direction they went.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that wing." I told her as I landed behind her. She jumped almost two feet in the air.

"Were...were you here the whole time?" she asked softly.

I nodded. The look of sorrow in her eyes turned to anger

"Why didn't you help?! If you were here Emily wouldn't be dead and Toby wouldn't have been kidnapped!" she screamed at me, but abruptly stopped talking as soon as she saw my wings.

"It's...you..." she said silently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were in the cage across from me...in the the lab." Now that she mentioned it there was always an empty cage across from me, but I never really considered it.

"That cage was always empty." I said suspiciously.

"No. I was there; I just always stayed in the shadows in the back."

She was right, I thought I something move in there occasionally, it must have been her.

"Say, where are the others that escaped with you?" She asked.

"In the trees. Guys you can come out now!" I shouted into the trees.

One by one, the flock dropped out of the trees, all except for Fang. After I finished introductions and explaining, we agreed on something. The flock would help her find her step-brother and avenger her step-sister.

"I never caught your name." I said "What is it?"

"Skyla Hope."


	3. Dreams of Feathers (Chapter 3)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV.**

I woke up in a cold sweat having the same dream again. A blue feather falling from the sky, but as soon as I touch it, it turns into a girl with blonde hair and blue wings. She is crying holding two feathers one is blue, like her own, and one is red, like a cardinal.

"See what they have done to us. Avenge us. Help us. Come with us." She says.

I always wake up and I won't be able to sleep again. I was getting sick of it. So in the morning I decided to tell Chiron.

"And you've been having it how long now?" He asked me.

"A week." I respond. "Any thoughts?"

"Hmmmmm... have you had any other dreams?' He asked

"Not since we defeated Luke." I said solemnly. There was silence after that. Whenever Luke was mentioned there always was.

"Maybe you should go see the oracle." He suggested.

"I guess I could." I said already walking out.

The oracle didn't creep me out as much as it used too, after she finally managed to inhabit a body, my friend Rachel. It was a great improvement considering she used to inhabit a hippie mummy from the 70's.

"Oh hey Percy." She said as I stepped in.

"Hey." I responded

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just having weird dreams."

"Well maybe I could help wi-"She got cut off in the middle of her sentence and broke out in rhyme.

"_The creature that walks the ground shall roam the sky._

_The wings given shall make it fly._

_Elleven wings, nine feathers,_

_Bound together by invisible tethers._

_Thrown into adventure as they land,_

_Held together by a hand._

_Red wings of torture, blue wings of bliss,_

_Sealed together by a kiss._

As soon as she finished the last word she collapsed on the ground. I sat her up on the wall and sat down until she woke.

"Ugnnnn." She moaned.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Ya fine. Maybe you should go see Annabeth she might be able to make sense of whatever I just said... or at least try to." she murmerd setting her head against the cave wall.

I took Rachel's advice and went over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. One of the campers answered.

"Is Annabeth here?" I asked.

"No, I saw her head to the canoe lake though." The camper mentioned.

When I got to the lake, I saw Annabeth sitting by the shore. I plopped down next to her.

"Hey, seaweed brain." She teased.

"Hey, I just got a prophecy from the oracle... but as usual I don't have a clue what it means."

"Well you gonna tell me what she said?"

After I finished telling her the prophecy she sat back and looked up.

"I have no idea." She mumbled.

"Holy, crap. _You _don't know something?" I teased.

She punched my arm playfully.

"You don't either!" she exclaimed.

We both looked up at the sky again, enjoying the summer breeze.

"Hey Percy." She asked worriedly. "What's that?" She said pointing at the sky.

I followed her finger to a group of birds "I don't know, geese maybe?"

She shook her head "There too big to be geese."

The things started coming closer until they disappeared behind some trees. Annabeth got up.

"I'm going to check this out." She told me

"I'll go with you." I said getting up too.

We made our ways through the trees until we came into the strawberry field. There we saw seven people, four were teens, and three were kids. One of the teens looked strangely familiar, blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and a silver pendent with wings curled around a moon around her neck.

The youngest one turned toward us, pointed, and told something to the others. A teen with short blonde hair came over.

"Hi, can we help you?" she said with a smile.

"No, we were just coming to pick strawberries." Annabeth quickly lied.

"Their lying." The littlest one said.

The older girl turned back to us with a steel gaze on us.

"I swear you lay any hands on any of their hairs I will personally send you to hell." She threatened. My hand moved into my pocket where I kept riptide.

"We just wanted to see who came Gezz." I said.

"Well if you don't mind we'll be taking our leave now." She said turning away.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her hand. Almost immediately she flipped me over her shoulder and had a foot on my chest.

"Okay, okay, I give." I said hastily.

"I don't like people touching me." She said before turning away quickly.

"Wait, the one with the long blonde hair, come here." Annabeth said.

The one that looked familiar turned around. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you have demigod aura, so do the others."

"What? What in the world is demigod aura?"

"Come with me."

The girl started follow but the other grabbed her hand. As she turned around the girl with the short hair shook her head. The girl with long hair looked down sadly.

"Their telling the truth." the little girl piped up. "They just want to show her something. Buildings and- Wow you designed that?"

Annabeth had a confused look on her face.

"She can read minds." The short hair girl mentioned like it was nothing.

She let go of the other girls hand "Fine you can go, but we're going with you."

The long haired girl smiled she turned around and faced me. That girl... She was the girl from my dream!"


	4. Sight Beyond View (Chapter 4)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 4**

**Skyla POV.**

Justa little recap for all of you, Max and the others agreed to help me but only if I helped them. They wanted to know about something called Itex. I didn't know what 'Itex' even means, so in order for them to find more information, we decided to go to New York. We tried to get Fang to stay and rest a bit longer, by the convinced us he could bear it.

As we were flying over Long Island we spotted a strawberry patch. Max said we could go eat if we wanted, which of course we did. And that, my friends is how we met the people leading me into a giant camp. I didn't even know their names.

"Hey, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Annabeth, and that's Percy." She answered.

"Well, nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite...what? I might gain a friend, and the more friends you have the more support you get.

"Meanwhile, the school could be experimenting on some helpless kids." Max mumbled

Immediately, I thought of Toby. His smile that seemed to warm the whole house, his way of never being sad no matter what, and even his annoying arguing. Yep, he was the best little step brother ever.

A tear started to run down my cheek, and all of a sudden I saw a pendent just like my own, but it was gold with a sun instead of a moon and a ruby instead of a sapphire. What was that? Then all of a sudden I was back to reality.

"Oh god Skyla." Max apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine." I interrupted. "We'll get him back anyway. I just know it." The truth was I didn't.

"This is the Big House; Chiron probably wants to see you." Annabeth commented as soon as we got to a blue house with white columns.

"Who's Chiron?" I asked.

She sighed. "You'll see soon enough." What did that mean?

As we walked in I saw an old man. I was guessing that was Chiron. I didn't know what was so bad about him until I saw his legs, or what was supposed to be his legs. His bottom half was a horse!

I gasped and turned around. Everyone had the same horrified looks, except for Angel, who had read Annabeths' mind and came prepared.

"Okay let me answer all your questions, yes, I am half horse, yes, I've been like this all my life and no, I am not a donkey." He told us for further advance.

"How-What...Tell me what's going on!" Max commanded.

"Well you know all the Greek gods and all that stuff? Ya well, their real." Percy said casually.

"You all are just trying to trick me aren't you? Well then I don't believe you!" I said to them.

"If you don't believe us, then explain this." Percy said walking over to a water fountain. I had no idea why until water sprouted from the nozzle seven feet in to the air.

"Okay then, I stand corrected." I mumbled in awe.

"You know you can do something like this too, if we knew who your godly parent is." Annabeth said.

"How do you find out?" Fang asked.

"You are usually claimed by one." Percy commented. "Capture the flag is this evening, that's usually when you get claimed."

"Claimed?" Max piped up. "What does claimed mean?"

They both sighed. "You'll find out." Annabeth reassured her.

A bit later we were all in the Hermes cabin. Percy said it was the cabin where unclaimed kids stayed. He also mentioned that Hermes was the god of thieves, so we didn't dare put anything down. Not that we had anything. But that's not what was bugging me, Percy was. He kept glancing at me with a worried and confused expression. And also what was with that pendent?

After pondering these thoughts for who knows who long, it was time to play 'Capture the Flag.' Whoop-de-freaking-doo-da. Anyway, I was on the blue team (Go figure, blue wings, blue team.) so was Max, Gazzy, and Nudge. We also had Percy. The red team had Fang, Iggy, and Angel... And Annabeth.

"The rules are, no killing or maiming, any magical items are allowed." Chiron shouted. _Hmmm...Do wings count as a magical item? _I thought.

"Go!" Chiron suddenly shouted. I ran back near the flag and hid in some bushes, staying deadly still, while Max ran over to the enemy side. And Gazzy was... wow, making a bomb. That was a big surprise. Let's see. They gave me a bow with some iron top arrows, and a steel sword. I could work with them.

Someone ran into the clearing, it was some new kid named new kid named Dylan. He was about fifteen with sandy hair and turquoise eyes. Wow. _Oh well an enemy is an enemy_. I thought, fitting an arrow into my bow. He looked around and his vision caught sight of my bush. He squinted his eyes at me and cautiously stepped forward. _How in the world can someone see_ _the well?!_ I thought.

He turned back around rubbing his eyes; I guess the lack of movement tricked him into thinking I wasn't there. As soon as he got close to the flag I fired the arrow. There was no maiming allowed so I wasn't allowed to hurt him so instead I shot the bottom hem of his pants into the ground. When I was that close, it was almost impossible to miss.

I leaped out of the bushes and lunged with the flat of my blade to tap him, disqualifying him from the game, but suddenly he pulled out the arrow and dodged... just barely though. I don't mean to brag.

He unsheathed his sword to and got into a fighting position. He had a double handed bronze sword and that was it, I obviously had the advantage having only a one handed sword and being able to move faster.

I dashed around him and attempted to hit him again but he spun around and blocked it again, almost like he saw it coming from a mile away.

"How can anyone see that well?" I grunted as I fought against the strength of his blade.

"I don't know. I just...do." he answered.

"Not good enough." I said releasing my push on the sword I spun around and attempted to hit him from the other side, but he blocked again. This was taking forever. His eyes never left mine then all of a sudden a horn blew. "The game is over!" I heard Chiron's voice boom. "The red team has won!" I spun around our fight moved a good distance away from the flag. Except the flag was gone. _How could I be so stupid_! I thought.

"Hey, you were good." Dylan said as he passed me. _Yeah but not good enough_. I thought stubbornly.

After we went back to the cabin we all settled down.

"Well that was a waste of time." I commented.

"Not completely." Angel said. "I'm a child of Athena!"

"I'm Hephaestus." Gazzy said excitedly.

"Me too." Iggy said.

"Hades." Fang mumbled.

"I got Zeus." Max said.

_Great I was the only one who didn't know who my godly parent is._ I thought.

"Wait, what are you all doing here then?" I asked.

"We were getting our stuff and just hanging out for awhile." Angel answered. "We won't know anyone when we get to our new cabin's...well except for Gazzy and Iggy."

Oh, well good luck then." I mumbled. I never really had friends besides Emily and Toby. Every one treated me like I was a freak at school...well I am one, but not in _that_ perceptive. I mean like I always acted really weird since I never really been around modern normal stuff, I mean _One Direction? Justin Bieber?_ Yuk. (No offense to One Direction and/or Justin Bieber fans, they just really suck.)

"We better probably head out." Max said. "See you in the morning."

"Night." I muttered.

A few hours later I was staring at the ceiling thinking about life. _I wonder if I can sneak out her. _I thought. All of a sudden a figure moved out of the corner of my eyes. I glanced over. That guy Dylan was putting on a coat and shoes.

_What's he doing?_ I wondered. When he stepped outside, I silently got out of bed to. I slipped on some shoes since I already had a sweatshirt on. When I got outside I saw Dylan glance around. I quickly got out of his line of view when it came over me. When I was sure he turned back around I peeked out. He was taking of his jacket and then, extended... his wings. My mouth dropped open. _What!?_ I thought. It took all I had not to gasp.

He took out another jacket with slits in the back and slipped it on. I quickly ran inside, grabbed a sweatshirt, took out my pocket knife, and sliced slits in it. I had to follow this guy to figure out what's going on.

I ran outside hid behind a bush and put on the sweatshirt with slits. I took a running start around the back of the cabin and lifted up in the air. It took about five seconds to find Dylan swooping down and back up again. That looked like so much fun. But I had to stay in the shadows of the trees to stay hidden.

He turned back around to head back I hid into one of the trees, hopefully when he got back he didn't notice I was missing. I decided to get a head start since I thought he probably would have left me in the dust. But I made my move to soon.

As soon as I left the tree he turned his head around to face me. I pressed my wings in and leaned against the thick oak hoping he wouldn't see them.

"What are you doing here." He asked nervously.

"I saw you leave, and was wondering where you went." I responded quickly.

He frowned. "How you did you keep up? You know what, never mind. Look you can't tell anyone what you just saw. Understand?" He asked in an If-you-don't-say-yes-I-will-have-to-kill-you kind of way.

"Uh-huh" I nodded, planning to tell the flock as soon as I got the chance.

We headed back to the cabin and miraculously managed to sneak back in without being caught.

I laid back down on my bed and ended up having more to worry about than before. This was going to be a long night.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I made this a super long chapter to make up for it. Sorry if it's too long.** **Anyway here** **is some stuff you need to know:**

**I got grounded... repeatedly. So that mostly cause of the delay.**

**Between school and life in general I don't really have a lot of time to write.**

**Hopefully I will get chapters out faster than this one.**

**Also I hoping to add another character. Heres what should be on the review**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Parents:**

**Animal DNA (Optional):**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**Give me some ideas of how you think she should look and what her name will be! Thanks!**

**Peace out, WindOfLight**


	5. Meeting at the Lake (Chapter 5)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV.**

Camp? Gods? Demigods? Me freaking _being _a demigod? And a child of Zeus at that. This was all so much. I was having a hard time processing everything; even being me this was all a surprise.

I can't even begin to imagine what all this was like. Losing her step-siblings and everything.

I was taking out all my anger and confusion on a practice dummy. Within two minutes it was scratched so deep it almost broke through the armor. I really liked having a sword to use; it's alot more effective than just fist. Just then Fang walked in and stared at the practice dummy.

"So I'm guessing you're angry." He mused.

"Sorta, more confused than anything." I responded

"Me too, everyone is."

"It's just so hard to believe, like I'm expecting to wake up any second."

He pinched me. "Ow! What are you doing?" I said.

"Well it's not a dream." He responded smugly. I smiled.

"Thanks Fang." I told him.

"Any time." He said taking a bow.

I picked up some throwing knifes and launched them at the dummy. My accuracy wasn't stop on, but if the dummy was a real person than that would have done so serious damage. Fang picked up a sword and started swinging it at a nearby dummy.

As I watched him I realized he was really good, I mean not like professional but good for one of his first weeks using a sword.

"Either you're a natural, or you've done this before." I told him.

He shrugged. "It just feels right. I can't really explain it."

"I think so too." I said just as Skyla entered looking troubled. She grabbed a sword and started hacking at a dummy. She bit her lip as she stared at the sword. She looked up and ran over to the rack again.

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Just want to try something." She muttered as she searched the rows. Finally, her hand landed on a light sword that had a weird shaped handle. She grabbed it and another that looked exactly like it. She held the sword in her hand then twisted the hilt around until the blade was reversed. She did the same with the other.

She went back to the dummy at started wailing at it, smiling.

"Much better." She nodded.

"What's better?" Fang asked when he walked over. I almost jumped when I heard his voice right behind me.

"Gezz Fang! Make noise when you move!" I scolded him. He smirked.

"The sword didn't feel right in my hand so I tried a reverse blade, it feels much better." she answered Fang.

"Two? That usually really advanced." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh hi Percy." She greeted him.

"Hi. Anyways, you can use reverse blades? And two of them at that?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She responded simply.

"Have you ever used a sword before?"

"No. Definitely no." She put firmly.

"Huh, that's really weird." He mumbled.

"Well I'm going to the archery range, see you." She told me.

"Wait." I said grabbing her arm. I pulled her aside so only Fang and she could hear.

"I'm thinking maybe we should all meet at the edge of the lake in awhile, you know compare stories and all that crap." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll come I have something important to tell you all anyway, it'll be easier if we're all in the same place." She confirmed.

After she left, me and Fang decided to go to the Pegasus stables. When we got there, someone else was there. It was that kid, Dylan. He was stroking a Dark brown Pegasus with darker brown streaks on the wings.

When he caught sight of us, he quickly walked out of the stables, looking very nervous. Why?

I didn't have time to worry about this because Fang was already at the other side of the stables walking over to a black horse.

"That's Blackjack." Said a female voice.

I spun around, it was Annabeth.

"Don't look so surprised. Anyways that's Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus." She informed us.

"He has his own mythological winged horse?" Fang asked.

"Yes."

After awkward silence, I decide to speak up. "Well then, I think I'm going to leave now. You better come too." I said to Fang.

When I got everyone together, we were all standing at the edge of the lake. Everyone looked bored, like they all knew the Greek gods were real, and they were their kids their whole life, Except for Skyla who had a half confused half excited face.

"So anything happen today?" I asked everyone, suddenly felling like a mom asked how her kids were at school.

"Well, me and Iggy found out that Hephaestus cabin has a secret underground bunker." Gazzy told me

"Okaaaay, anything else? I asked.

"Well, I can sorta charmspeak." Nudge said uncertainly.

"Charmspeak? Never mind. Okay, Angel what about you."

"Annabeth helped me learn some Greek." Angel beamed.

I nodded, at this time I didn't realize how much Greek would help on us later on. "Anyone else care to tell us about your day?"

"I can blend into shadows." Fang said quietly.

"Wow, two more skills in one day. Anything happen to you Skyla?"

"Well nothing much today but last night, yeah." She murmured. "That kid Dylan... he has wings."

**Hello everyone, just some more info:**

**This takes place before saving the world and other extreme sports, so max doesn't know who her parents are, so I'm going to make Zeus her dad.**

**Total doesn't exist... sorry**

**And now some questions:**

**Do you think Percy should have wings?**

**What do you think Dylan's godly parent should be?**

**Should Ella be a demigod too?**

**Thanks,**

**Wind_Of_Light**

**(Also if you could comment on what you think that would be great...I also need some answers to the questions too, whoever has the best idea for the other girl gets to add any character they want into the book, it can be made up or an official character. They also get their own POV chapter and will stay as a main character the whole book.)**


	6. Truth be Revealed (Chater 6)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 6**

**Percy POV.**

I was kinda worried about the fact that Max was being so evasive; I mean what does she have to hide. It's like as soon as I start to talk to her, she comes up with an excuse to leave, maybe I'm just being paranoid, and maybe I'm not. Whatever the case I told Annabeth about this. She told me I was being stupid, and quickly dismissed the fact.

As we were heading down to the lake where we usually sat and talked, we heard voices. I peeked out to find Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Skyla. I turn around and I told Annabeth. She shrugged, and said she try and see if anyone was at the stables. I nodded. And waited silently listening to their conversation and nothing really interested me until I heard Skyla mutter a fact so important that would change everything, the sentence that started our adventure, and the words that confirmed my suspicions.

"That kid Dylan...He has wings."

"What?! He has them too?!" Gazzy yelled.

"Shhhhh! Keep it down you idiot! Care to tell the whole world?" Max scolded him, I could still she her trying to hide her surprise, but failing miserably.

"Another one? Wow you can find them anywhere nowadays." I Iggy asked in quieter, voice filled with disbelief. "Describe his wings. Even if he uses them I won't be able to see them."

"There brown with darker brown stripes, kinda like Maxs' except you know brown." She tried to explain.

I was going to keep listening until Annabeth wacked the side of my head.

"What are you now a stalker? Come on seaweed-brain no ones in the stables, we can talk there." She told me, already walking away. I quickly stumbled after her, but fell onto the ground face first, I didn't care I needed to tell Annabeth this. Sure she might laugh, but considering my dream it was likely that they actually did have wings.

As I finally caught up to Annabeth and fell into step with her she asked me a question that I couldn't answer, not then, and even if I could go back I still wouldn't

"What was that about, why were you listening in their conversation? Did you find out about anything worthwhile?"

I opened my mouth to spill the story, but I hesitated considering the consequences. She would have probably though I was insane at the moment and even if she did believe me she would most likely tell Chiron and this would result with them being shipped off, and if they stayed, they would be treated as freaks.

I looked down. "No, nothing. Just talking about their day."

"Then why were you listening?" She gave me a confused look. Her gray eyes bore into my sea-green ones. The intensity just made my want to tell her everything. But I knew I couldn't do that, so I settled with someone else.

"Well...Skyla looks exactly like the girl I saw from my dream. I was hopping maybe I could find something out, try and make sense of things. But Annabeth, one thing I'm sure of, were going on a quest soon. I just...I got a bad feeling."

She had a wry look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I- I can't really explain...but I feel like something's going to happen." I muttered.

"Okay..." She turned away.

When we reached the stables we talked about some things but I wasn't really listening.

"What is so important that's making you not able to keep a conversation going for five seconds?!" Annabeth jerked me into reality.

"Sorry, I'm just really distracted." I answered.

"More than usual you mean? Ya I can see that." She answered irritably.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know something's bothering you... but worrying about it won't change anything!"

I starred at her in disbelief. She was right, worrying about the fact won't change the truth, or the future, I had to just enjoy the time I had, because the question may never be answered. It was amazing how Annabeth managed to sort things out even when she had no idea what was going on.

"You're right, sorry." I smiled. She smiled back.

After about forty-five minutes on conversing, we headed back to our cabins. And as I fell asleep, I knew something was going to happen, and the prophecy would start to be fulfilled. I don't know how I knew this but I did. I turn over and sighed. _Better enjoy the comfort of a bed; after all I don't know when the next time I'll be able to. _I thought. What have I gotten myself into...

**THIS IS A SEPERATING LINE!**

** Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me this whole time! I'm sorry for making this chapter so short but i got lazy... Anyway, i really need some ideas for the charater! I need them soon to! so pleeeeaaaase im begging you, leave your idea for her!**

** Peace Out,**

** WindOfLight**


	7. Embrace The Dark (Chapter 7 part 1)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 7**** Part 1**

**Skyla POV.**

I felt really guilty. I don't know if I did the right thing telling the flock about Dylan. What I did know was that something was coming. Fast.

I was walking around without paying attention to my surroundings, when I ran straight into Percy. He caught me before a fell straight on my face.

"Whoa! Watch out!" he smiled, but I sensed tension.

"Sorry, I just..." I didn't know if I should tell him or not, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw the same confusion I had. My eyes widened. "You too?"

"Yeah... it's just... I don't know what, but something's definitely coming." He lowered his voice. I nodded.

"Soon, it will come. Soon." I winced. I spoke those words, but I had no intention of it.

He bit his lip, as if understanding. "Weird."

I was about to suggest that we go tell Chiron, when everything, went dark.

"_Embrace the dark. It will save you."_


	8. You are You (Chapter 7 part 2)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 7**** Part 2**

**Skyla POV.**

_Falling, falling_

"_It is warm here, the darkness holds me."_

_Falling, falling_

"_It is calm here, no one will disturb me."_

_Falling, falling_

"_I am not happy, but I am also not sad."_

_Falling, falling_

"_It is peaceful"_

_Falling, falling_

"_I will stay here."_

_Falling, falling_

"_I like it here."_

_Falling, falling_

"_I will rest."_

_Falling, falling_

"_I will give myself to the darkness."_

_Flying, flying_

"_**You are the sky, you are the moon, you are the stars, you are you. Wake up."**_


	9. Awakening of the Truth (Chapter 8)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 8**

**Percy POV.**

I rushed to Chiron as soon Skyla passed out. Something wasn't right, in fact nothing was right. My life was a big huge question mark. I burst through the doors of the big house. Chiron glanced over then ran- er- _galloped, _over.

"What in Hades happened?!" He yelled already setting her down on the couch.

"I really have no idea, we were just talking and then..." I hurriedly started explaining when Annabeth walked in.

"Chiron, I have the reports..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Skyla. "What happened?"

"As I was just telling Chiron, we were talking, when she just collapsed."

"Someone can't just collapse. Did anything happen before?"

"No! Everything was nor..." I began but then I remembered the words that she didn't mean to speak. Then a horrible thought struck me. "Is-is she in a coma?" I grimaced.

"I don't think so. It's possible though. Percy, what happened." She replied steadily.

I took a deep breath of air before I began to explain. They nodded and bit their lips showing they were paying attention as I told them everything that happened before.

"Maybe...just maybe..." I mumbled. "It's happening now."

"What's happening? Percy we need details!" Annabeth sounded frustrated.

"I don't know details! I don't even know what going on! Annabeth like I said before, I don't know when or why, but something is coming...and I think it's almost here." My voice lowed when I got to the last few words.

Annabeth slowly relaxed. She took out some ambrosia and forced it down Skyla's throat. "It might take awhile for her to wake up... from what I can see she's just unconscious... I can't be sure though. Percy why don't you go get Max." She prodded

I nodded. I didn't know what Max was going to think. She was probably going to be really angry. I thought she might blame me for what happened, for all I knew; it might have been my fault. I ran to the Zeus cabin and shouted her name, no answer. I ran all around camp. The arena, the archery range, the stables, everywhere I thought she would be. It was almost like she just disappeared.

I was about to go back to the big house when Angel rounded the corner. I slid to a stop and managed not to slam in to her.

"Angel, do you know where Max is?" I asked breathlessly. _"Please, please, please know where she is."_ I thought.

She tilted her head. "No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Um-er- nothing." I said a little too quickly. "_She can't know about Skyla, she's only a kid, she wouldn't understand." _I thought.

Her eyes widened. "What happened to Skyla?" She put firmly.

I felt a sudden urge to tell her about what happened. I shook my head. "How did you...never mind. Anyway, do you know where Max is?"

"She said she was going out for a bit. Now what happened to Skyla?"

"I'll tell you later, but I need Max."

"Fine..." She looked disappointed then she looked up hope glinting in her eyes. "If I get Max, can I come with you?"

I bit my lip. _"Man, she is relentless." _I thought.

She frowned. "Fine I'll get her."

I ran back to the big house and entered. Almost immediately I was asked a question that would obviously be asked sooner or later.

"Where's Max?" Annabeth asked.

"Angel's getting her." I answered. "How is she?"

"She's still unconscious, the ambrosias' not working."

Max burst thought the doors. She looked steamed. Hey, I was right!

"Percy, what did you do?!" she yelled at me. Of course, blame your sorta cousin-demigod-person-friend-thing. Yea, I said it.

"_I _didn't do anything for you information."

"Well that explains the unconscious girl on the couch." She retorted.

I groaned. After explain the story for like, what the fifth time today, she nodded.

"Maybe... never mind its nothing." She looked away.

Skyla stirred in her sleep then slowly opened her eyes; they were filled with sadness and defeat.

"Percy...It's here..."


	10. It Has Come (Chapter 9)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 9**

**Max POV.**

The voice was getting really annoying. It was telling me to leave the camp. I mean why would I leave? This was one of the only safe places for people like us. I hadn't seen anything to weird, well weird in a sense of being a mutant demigod.

_Max, you have to leave. _There it was again.

"_Shhhhh, I'm thinking about how annoying you are." _I thought back.

_Max this isn't a joke, you have to leave now._

"_Ya I'm kinda in the middle of something right now, I'll get back to you about that."_

I was trying to figure out what Skyla meant.

"What's here?" I asked

She looked at me sadly. "Outside, go, leave or you _will _die."

We all walked outside, except for Chiron who trotted out. Everything looked fine. I looked up to see the beautiful sky painted by the most delicate blue, dotted with clouds here and there, but in the far off distance I saw a tiny black smudge barely visible against the giant empty sky approaching at speed faster than a plane.

One dot turned into a massive army of them. As the approached I could make out the shape of the large objects. They were giant metal aircrafts, all of which belonged to the school. My eyes filled with horror just at the sight of them. Within seconds the army had blocked out all the warm summer sunlight, leaving us with a shadow coving the next mile ahead of us.

Campers were already pouring out of the cabins by the dozen, staring at the sky without the same level of fear as me. Percy was looking up at the sky, his mouth left agape. I turned around back to Skyla, whose head hung low, the warm glint in her eyes absent. Instead I saw her sapphire eyes coated in a milky white, almost as if she was blind.

She looked up. "Get out..." she muttered in a trance.

I looked at her in pity. "Skyla are you oka-" I began only to be cut off by her wail of objection.

"No! You don't understand, you have to leave now! They don't know you're here... no one else needs to get hurt..." A tear fell down her cheek as she said the last few words. "If I let them get me, I'll be able to get Toby."

Chiron and Annabeth had mixture of confusion and fear on their face, only Percy seemed unfazed. His lips were in a straight line.

"Skyla, you're one of us now. First rule, never leave a member behind."

She looked up at me and held her gaze while she said her words. "This is something I have to do on my own." She pulled over her neon sweatshirt taking out her sky-blue wings with a thin line of black at the near end of them. Annabeth jumped back, Chiron stumbled, and Percy... smiled.

"_He knew!"_ I thought.

He nodded at Skyla as she spread her wings, she nodded back, a second before launching herself into the sky, her wing nearly blending into the pastel color of the sky. And descending gracefully from the sky, was a blue feather.


	11. BloodFire (Chapter 10)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 10**

**Skyla POV.**

I flew up... I kept flying; I flew like never before. Four seconds seemed like an eternity of waiting. It was my chance. I was going to get him back. The immense force of air that was being pushed away from the huge flying ship seemed like nothing, my body was numb with excitement and hope.

The warm metal bar on the side of the airship offered a great hand hold, so I grabbed on to it and hoisted myself onto the bar. About fifteen feet to my right there was a metal door, I jumped up onto a rigid outcrop in the metal and climbed over to it. I hung with one hand and tried to get a grip on the metal bar that kept the door keeping the door sealed. After finally getting hold of it, I pulled with all my might and pried it open when I saw a crack widen. I swung myself in.

After folding my wings in and steadying my balance to solid ground, I took notice of my surroundings, gray metal covered the whole room, and I was guessing this was the loading bay. I carefully proceeded to the next room, which was completely white with huge glass tombs. Some full of some greenish bubbly liquid that look like aloe vera and a child floating inside.

I looked franticly for a child with messy chestnut colored hair, but as my eyes searched the room I didn't see anyone who even resembled him. I thought it would be best to move to the next room then find out how to release the other children.

I moved into the next room and searched around, he wasn't in here either. I was about to walk into the next room when a childish voice rang out from behind me.

"Going somewhere?" Toby asked me.

I gasped.

He continued in his mocking voice, "I thought you might want to see your lost brother, after _everything _you did to stop my kidnappers." I was shocked. Toby was very different now.

"Toby, I did everything I could... why are you acting this way?" I stepped forward in concern. He stepped back and grinned.

"They told me the truth, how their trying to help humankind survive by genetically enhancing their DNA. And how you and your little friends are trying to stop them."

"Toby, no. don't believe them, their liars. All they want is to keep you here and not let you be free."

His brow creased into an angry look. "I was pretty free after they gave me these." He extended solid red wings. They looked like they were soaked blood.

I gasped. "What-what did they do to you?"

"Set me free." He said pulling something out of his pocket. I couldn't see what it was, but he wrapped his hands around it. Fire coiled out of his hands and gathered until it solidified in the form of a gold broadsword that slightly glowed red. "Just to let you know before you die, The sword that will slay you is called BloodFire."

I reached for my own weapon but my hand grasped empty air. I left my weapons back on the ground. I silently cursed myself at my stupidity and started running. I turned a corner and ran straight into a whitecoat.

I recognized this one. His name was Derrick, he was the one who gave me my name, told me everything, and was going to help me escape.

"Skyla?" he asked in disbelief.

"Derrick, I can't believe it's you!" I grinned. My smile slowly faded as my eyes landed on a colorful badge on his coat. I was a badge that showed senior ship in the lab.

"I'm...I'm at a neutral position right now."

My eyes widened.

"No no! I'm not going to give you away." He said quickly.

I nodded before I started running again because I heard Toby running after me. I turned around. "Thanks."

I heard Toby's footsteps following close behind me. I poured on speed, until I a wall meet my path. I turned around just in time to see Toby rounding a corner. I cursed.

He had a mad smile on his face as he took his sword and rose in up in front of me. I was literally staring death in the face. He grabbed the hilt with both hands and swung it at me. I managed to dodge the full brunt of the first blow, but the blade cut deep into my arm as I evaded.

I cried out in pain as I clutched my arm. Toby smiled at the sight at me in pain. "I really thought I could trust you." He said pulling back the sword for a second strike. I sunk to ground, tears welling in my eyes. As I closed my eyes the tears flowed down my cheeks. I was so depressed. I came to get my little brother back, and it turned out he was going to kill me. I clutched my necklace with the silver pendent.

Originally it was just a pair of wings curled around a moon with a sapphire in the center, not a necklace. But I got a hook attached to it and put it around a chain. I had no idea when I got the pendent. I found it in my hand when I woke up for the first time in the school. I kept it as safekeeping for the rest of life.

I gripped it hard and without noticing it an icy wind started pouring out in-between my fingers. I opened my eyes. In my hands were two separate plumes of wind. They formed into two double bladed reverse blades. They were not as long as normal swords, but that added to the speed. I gripped the hilts in both my hands and stood up.

I didn't want to hurt Toby, evil or not, he was still my brother. I ran straight at him swords pulled back to strike. I swung at him but as he spread his feet and pulled his sword up to block I pulled back, and poured on speed. I was almost at the door when his voice rang out from behind me.

"Think about it Skyla! How happy _I_ am, and how depressed _you_ are. Has it ever occurred that you're on the wrong side? Next time Skyla, I _will_ kill you.

I looked back then dived.

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to come out, but school is retarded, because the one time you get a huge assignment, you get a huge assignment for the other classes too. i have 6 assignments, im writing 5 books at once, and im helping my friend set up a server on a video game. D****on't worry im still gonna write.**

**Peace Out,**

**WindOfLight**


	12. Seperation (Chapter 11)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to Rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the original Maximum Ride/Percy Jackson characters

**Chapter 11**

**Max POV.**

After Skyla left, the invasion began. Erasers poured out by the hundreds and immediately plagued the camp with havoc. Campers were slicing the erasers in half, surprised at the blood that flowed out of them. I've never saw it yet, but Percy said that when you kill a monster, they explode into yellow powder that somewhat resembles sulfur.

As I was slicing through the horde with my celestial bronze sword, I came across Dylan. What can I say; the kid was fighting like a demon. He was dueling seven erasers, and he was winning.

I started thinking about how Skyla said he had wings, I wondered if it was true, and she wasn't just dreaming. I was snapped out of my trance when an eraser jumped on my back. I cursed. Maybe I had ADHD; Percy said most demigods' do.

I flipped him over my back and he landed with a thud. Then I stomped my foot down as hard as I could into his shoulder, causing it to bend at an odd angle. After a whimper of pain, it lay down and didn't move again. I didn't even need the sword.

Another pack was running straight at me their claws streaked in blood. I side-stepped the first one, but the second one was too fast. Its claws latched onto my shoulders. I gave a cry of pain and desperately stabbed my sword into its back, just barely reaching it. So much for not using the sword.

I glanced around at my surroundings. Fang was slicing though erasers with a sword that looked like it was made of obsidian but probably wasn't. Nudge was stabbing the enemy left and right with something that looked like a katana. Iggy had a machine gun, maybe a SGS and celestial bronze bullets; he was firing randomly at whatever direction he thought the attackers might come.

Gazzy had a rifle and was carefully snipping every eraser that came his way, and Angel had something I didn't expect her to be holding, nunchucks. Five erasers surrounded her but she kept whacking them in the face with the long cylinders of celestial bronze.

Percy was using his sword riptide to slice though all of the furry creatures like a, well, like a riptide. I looked around for Annabeth, but couldn't seem to find her, although erasers kept randomly falling down long scars of blood down a vital part of their body.

Everyone was putting up a good fight. Well that was until another fleet of airships arrived. About three quarters of what arrived before came out of them. Although it was less than what we had before, all of the campers were exhausted. They were panting and blood was streaked down their body. They looked at the new batch of enemies with fear.

I heard something land behind me. Whipping around and saw Skyla. Without Toby. I glanced around her but didn't see her little brother. I turned my gaze back to her. She shook her head.

Okay something you all should know about me, I never say sorry. Yet I've already said it to Skyla in the first week I meet her.

"Skyla, I'm so sorry."

Make that twice.

Just then Percy came over still looking at the flying ships.

He sighed. "We're screwed."

"No, we aren't. From your reaction earlier I assume you already know?" I asked Percy.

He had a confusion expression for a second, and then a look of revelation crossed his face.

"Yea..."

"I'm not even going to ask how found out, but we aren't screwed yet, so watch and wonder." I told him.

I nodded to Fang and he shouted to Gazzy who yelled to Nudge and Angel then tapped the back of Iggy's hand. I am so proud of how choreographed they all are. And I don't even know what that means!

Anyway, back to being serious, about seven seconds later we all tore of our jackets, windbreakers, sweatshirts, and whatever else we were using to hide our wings, and burst into the air.

I noticed Skyla reaching into her pocket for something; I also noticed she didn't have a weapon. Brilliant. Just freaking brilliant.

She flashed me and encouraging smile before pulling out her silver pendent and holding with both hands, she closed her eyes and icy wind started pouring out of her hands until it all solidified into two silver double bladed reverse blades (gods that's a long name) that gave of a slight bit of blue vividness.

We all flew confidently towards the airships. I looked back and saw a brown streak following us. It was so far back that even my raptor vision couldn't see it. As it got closer I could. It was Dylan.

As he caught up to us almost immediately I told him to go back.

"No, I won't." He answered.

My eye filled with rage. "Go back. _Now._ This isn't your battle."

"Yes it is, and it's his fight too." He said beckoning behind him. I glanced behind me. I could make out the faint shape of Percy on his flying horse, Blackjack.

Fang swerved over to me. "A little help can't hurt." He said flashing me one of his rare smiles. I could feel myself blushing so I looked away. What was with that guy? Did I love him or did I not?!

"Fine." I replied. Dylan beamed at me.

"Don't get so happy, what you really could be doing is walking straight into a death trap." I told him. His smile wavered.

Percy caught up to us when we neared the airships. We all stopped. There were nine of us, ten ships including the one that didn't get obliterated by Apollo's kids' explosive arrows, and one of me. We could do this.

"Everyone split up and pick a ship! Not the one that was here before though!" I said racing off to my own. I didn't want anyone to go to go to the ship that was here before, because as it happens, that's the ship Skyla just explored. I looked back to see then all separating and heading for their own ship. Thank the gods they were being obedient.

I stepped into the airship; the door was open from the new pack of easers that just dropped into camp, I hoped everyone would be okay.

The interior of the ship was grayish white. I glanced around. The mission was to take out anything/anyone suspicious. That included giant computers, erasers, whitecoats, and weapons.

I rounded the corner, and to my left was an eraser. I held my sword, then leaped out from behind him and stabbed him in his neck. He grasped desperately for the sword wedged though his necks, but his hands fell limply to his sides as I pulled the sword out again.

I grabbed his arms before he could hit the ground and make a whole bunch of noise, possibly giving away my cover.

Moving to the next room, I found a group of whitecoats discussing a mixture of panda and cat. I didn't even want to imagine how that would turn out.

_Max. Get out._

"_Oh...uh, hey voice... about that warning...um sorry?" _I thought to the voice apologetically.

_Max, that doesn't matter, just get out._

"_I kinda still busy, don't worry I...May, go afterwards..."_

_Max. Max...Max! _

I tuned out the voice after that. I didn't want to hear it.

The next room was strangely normal. It had a wooden floor and white walls. Near the edge was a desk with mocha colored folder scattered randomly across it. I shuffled though a few of them and figured out some off their experiments like, panda-dog, fish-monkey, ect.

Footsteps started pounding on the metal floors outside accompanied by loud carless voices.

"Failure! Complete failure! A waste of money if you ask me!" The woman sounded British to me, it might've been Australian, but how would I know? I've never heard an Australian person before.

The footsteps grew even more resonant as they rounded the corner, I panicked and seized as many papers as I could find before diving under the desk.

"Please madam, calm down. It's a simple mistake anyone could make." A timid shy voice sprouted from a face I couldn't see.

"But they're not anyone! Their highly trained scientist that specialize in combining DNA! How could they make suck a simple mistake for it to not be able to fly! Give me the papers! I want to see if he was the correct match!"

"Yes ma'am!" I heard shuffling of papers across the desk as I hoped with all of my god forsaken heart I didn't take the papers.

"Ah! Here it is!" the shy voice sounded triumphant. I let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Well than, give the bloody papers here then!" The British voice sounded Livid.

After a few moments the frustrated voice spoke up, "Well yes he is the right match, but I still don't see how a son of Ares can't fly!" I was shocked. Son of Ares? Right match? I was itching to snatch up those papers and fly back to the others but I remand motionless under the desk.

It smelled like feet and Doritos and it was taking all I had not to puke. Yes I Maximum Ride, the girl who has to save the world, has the honor of having a weakness of dorito-feet. Lovely.

"Ma'am the next subject is ready now." The submissive voice told the much more dominate voice.

"Alright, let's get this over with then."

As they left the room a prolonged waft of the abdominal smell progressed its way into my nose. It was so disgusting, tear streamed from my eyes as I jerked my head up to run, forgetting the desk above my head.

The load thumps that followed my stupidity reverberated throughout the entire room.

"Stop. Did you hear that?" The heavy accented woman asked the assistant.

"Yes...It was probably just one of those pesky archers though, I wouldn't worry." The sheepish one refuted.

"You aren't the boss of me, I'm the boss of you!" the stingy one scolded, "I'm going to go look."

I waited for my moment. 1...2...3! I jumped out, grabbed the paper and bolted out of the room. The reaction on her face was priceless, she was a very large woman with dusty brown hair pulled into a tight bun, her cheeks were pressed up against her eyes and her bottom lip pulled over the lowest row of teeth while her top lip pulled up, she looked exactly like a fat stupid rabbit!

Red alarms blared into the hallway as I reached the last room. The door was still open and I barreled out of it like a stampede. As I went back to our meeting point on the ground. It took about five seconds before I burst out laughing. I Wish you were there to see her face!


	13. Flying on Nothing (Chapter 12)

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

All rights go to rick Riordan and James Patterson

I do not own any of the characters except Skyla

**Chapter 12**

**Nudge's POV.**

After we all split up, I went to the last ship in the gigantic row. When I landed in the loading bay the first thing I noticed was the shiny metal floor. The way it sparkled was just so incredible. I looked at the room; the walls were dull gray, to out of place.

Maybe if they painted it blue it would look better. Ya blue with a line of yellow near the middle, then a thinner line of darker blue at the bottom. Then maybe some Justin Bieber pictures (_barfs all over keyboard) _or- oh, oh! One direction too! (Barfs all over keyboard... again.) I just love them there so great and hot, (dies from barfing) I just want to- oh, sorry, getting of topic. Max says I do that... _alot_.

When I walked into the room to the right, I couldn't help but admire the white machines with the pretty green bubbles. I tried not to give the room a mental make-over as I cautiously advanced in to next room.

On a long desk there were folders stacked neatly on the edge of a desk. Jackpot. I also noticed a little chip in to middle and a computer near the edge of the desk. It looked like one of those things you put in a camera. So I did the practical thing, grab it. I examined the sharp brown edges with gray spots on the middle.

I glanced over at the computer and debated if I should just look at what's on it right then and there. I shrugged. Why not?

I fitted the chip in a slot on the monitor and started the computer. To no surprise a password screen popped up. I sighed.

My hands rested on the keyboard for a few moments before I started to pick up on the code and being typing rapidly. It only took a few moments before I was into the 'top secret' flies.

I mumbled while I skimmed through the files. "Sheep-zebra... no. Pig-fish? How does that even work? Here it is, Bird-human."

I'll show you what I found

#234-male, 98-human, 2-raven, **CLOSED**

#235-male, 98-human, 2-albatross, 6.2 **CLOSED**

#236-female, 98-human, 2-hawk, 5.8 **CLOSED**

#237-female, 98-human, 2-blue-jay, 5.9 **CLOSED**

#238-female, 98-human, 2-sparrow, 5.6 **CLOSED**

#239-male, 98-human, 2-owl, 5.2 **CLOSED**

#240-female, 92-human, 2-dove, 4.8 **CLOSED**

#241-male, 98-human, 2-eagle, 6.5 **TRACKING**

#242-male, 98-human, 2-cardnial, 5.3 **OPEN**

Pretty boring as you can see.

A few moments later, some stomping on the ground told me that I was about to be caught if I stayed any longer.

"_Okay," _I thought, _"I'll just grab the chip and go. No pressure..."_

Ya sure, just sneak into some of your ol' everyday top secret files and, oh you know, completely overlook the friggin' top secret part and read all of its contents, therefore making it not so secret anymore, then just walk away.

I pulled the chip out and logged out of the desktop before dashing to the room next.

I heard some murmurs that had nothing to do with what I saw on the computer. They seemed pretty engrossed in whatever they were going on about, so I dropped soundlessly to the floor already mapping an escape route.

I crept slowly but steadily in the shadows. If you looked and concentrated for a while where I was, you might be able to make out my form, but they were too consumed in their conversation to even bother.

When I got to the loading bay again I breathed a great sigh of relief. I looked back at the room, and burned the image of the design I came up with into my brain for when everything would be over, when we could all just settle down and relax for the rest of our lives and get a job and be _normal_. I wanted to be an interior designer if you haven't guessed yet.

I jumped off the edge and snapped out my wings. It will never get old, the felling of wind filling into your wings, the peace of just gliding on nothing. I absolutely loved it.

**! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$$ %^%# $&*^&***

**That was a line break. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the huge wait, and I know the chapter was horrible, just like all the others. I'll probably edit them later or something. But yeah, I'm horrible with Nudge. Don't worry the next one will be good! Probably... anyways, I have to go edit the other chapters since they're so bad, sooooo...**

**PEACE OUT,**

**WindOfLight **


	14. Greed Of Many (Chapter 13)

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and/or Maximum Ride, do you think there would be a disclaimer? No. I AM GIRL for crying out. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordian and Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson **

**Chapter 13**

**Dylan POV.**

Everything single event that has landed it's place permanently scared into my memory, hit me with about as much mental force to knock over a water buffalo. Scratch that, 7 water buffaloes.

I had my suspicions about skyla having the all expense, ultra rare, super handy wings. I no idea about max, fang, iggy, nudge, gazzy, or angel.

Yet here I am flying away from our little group of 8 to do my bit of dirty work.  
Lets just say, I was not a happy camper. Having the truth slammed into my face then told to go infiltrate a giant floating piece of metal and be expected to get something actually useful, was not my cup of tea. But what can I say? I guess whim got the better of me.

The retards left their door open obviously not expecting a mutant boy with wings to fly up to their high tech war machine and just walk in. Meh, they should be more prepared.

I landed in a gray room with boxes stacked up to the ceiling. I had to fight off my urges to look through them, but then I though, what the heck. It's not like I'm going to find anything interesting anyway.

They'd be beyond my standards of 'stupid' if they just left out all of their secrets, but of corse that just what I found after I finish searching through the boxes that were ironically empty. Papers and papers were stacked up across the rooms many desks' I brought my hand to my forehead

"Yep, definitely beyond stupid." I muttered to myself.

I began to make my way towards a large wooden desk that looked promising, when i stopped abruptly. It wouldn't be this easy would it? No, nothing was ever easy. Easy In it's on way was difficult. The concept of archiving 'easy' is basically impossible being no matter the gentleness of the task, humans always loathe more. More, more, more. It was always more, and I was sick of 'more'. They will never be satisfied, easy for me was just two or three enemy's to take down to get to my goal, easy for normal people was letting someone else do everything while they lay down and watch the unfortunate other person slave away, doing work that was intended for them. It was sickening and I was going to do something about it.

All of this went through my head in ten seconds. I came to a conclusion, let them keep their fricken papers, their retarded secrets, and let them bathe in their own wrong doings.

I was turning around about to head out before I heard distinct mutterings of some people on the other side of the door leading to the next room.  
I did the logical thing and moved soundlessly to the door and pressed my ear to it.  
"We need more." There was that word again 'more'  
"I know, we have targeted 4 suitable subjects and one if them is the last one of the 3."  
"Do you think they'll survive?"  
"We aren't positive, but most signs say yes."  
"Shouldn't we get more?"  
"No, 4 is enough, we are sure that the one will survive, the other two have, there's no reason it shouldn't."  
"When are we collecting them?"  
"Most of our signs point towards a quest, we will wait until they are over and the awareness has died down, then we will get them."

It was enough for me, I gathered up all my thoughts before creeping away from the door, but of corse nothing being easy,I had to knock over a trash can.  
The door swung open seconds after my moment of clumsiness passed.

"Close the doors! Quick!"one of the whitecoats called into the back.  
I cursed as I heard a slow grinding behind me as the doors closed.

I was formulating a fight plan as I awaited reinforcements of erasers to show up. When none did, I was shocked. Then a thought of revalations crossed my mind. They sent all the erasers to the battle, they were unprepared and ignorant.

I grinned, time to get my sweet revenge.

I slowly stalked up to the nearest whitecoat, thinking of everything I've been through.

So I wasn't created in the same lab, but I as almost 100% sure dr. Hans had done even more test on me then the whitecoats had done on the others. I smiled as my fist collided with his scared-to-death face. This was going to be fun.

_***this. is. LINEBREAK***_

**Ello, meh awesome readers! Yay new chapter! :D Its kinda filler though...Still I think it's good! I actually originally wrote this on my IPad, then copied it on my computer.**

**So, some news: the new character is being added in lets say 5-15 chapters. SO GET YOUR VOTES IN NOW! **

**Peace Out,**

**WindOfLight**


	15. IMPORTANT AN

**Hello random people,**

**I am quickly losing motivation and interest in this story. I have a major case of writers block and have a different idea for another book. HOWEVER, if you want me to continue this story I will, FOR THE SAKE OF THE PEOPLE! Anyways, please tell if I should keep writing this, or start writing another one.**

**Peace Out,**

**WindOfLight**


	16. Yet Another AN

**Heyo faithful readers,**

**It's just me with yet ANOTHER AN. I got grounded, so now I don't have my ipad on which I started writing the chapter. So instead…I'm making another book. It will be called Skyfire, so please look for it!**

**Peace Out,**

**WindOfLight**


End file.
